The Obelisk of Power
by Jukebox
Summary: Magneto wants the Obelisk to erase all human life. Can the Professor convince Gambit to help the XMen destroy it? ROMY Finished
1. Default Chapter

The day started off normal, as normal as possible in this school for the gifted.  Rogue slowly strolled into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.  Wolverine was already sitting at the table drinking his third cup of coffee and didn't even look up from his morning paper.  

"Good morning Logan" Rogue said not really expecting a response.  True to form, all she received from her team mate was a grunt and a side wards glance.  And with that, she grinned and slightly chuckled.  As she was pouring her cup of coffee, Storm walked into the kitchen with a worried look.  She didn't even notice Rogue in the corner stirring sugar in her coffee, as her gaze was fixed on Wolverine.

"Logan, I am worried about the Professor.  He seems to be preoccupied lately.  It is obvious that something is bothering him".  

"Yeh, I noticed", he replied startling Rogue to the point that she stopped stirring and looked up at the both of them.  "And he spends so much time with Cerebro.  It's almost like he's looking for something…..or someone", he said almost in a growl.

In another part of the mansion, the Professor is pacing back and forth in his study, as much as anyone can pace in a wheelchair.  Jean stands at the door watching him with a look of concern.  She wonders what is going through his mind.  She wants to question him, but knows at times like these when he is in extreme concentration, it is best to leave him to his thoughts.  Cyclops saunters up behind her and touches her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.  She had been so absorbed in her concern for the Professor, that she was unaware of Scott's presence.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to startle you", he said as he brings both arms around her waist.  "Is he still at it?"  

"Yes, and I'm just not sure what to do to help.  Scott, I have a feeling that something bad is coming, something very bad", Jean whispers as she lays her head backwards on his chest.  

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Cyclops jokingly blurts out "aah, by the prickling of your thumbs, something wicked this way comes?" 

"This is not funny, Scott", she spits out as she frees herself from his grip and moves away from him.  

"I-I-I'm sorry Jean.  Please, it was a bad joke, don't be mad".

The Professor didn't even notice the lover's quarrel.  He was so absorbed in his thoughts.  What is this that has been plaguing him?  It had been almost a month since he first had the vision.  Never before had such a dream worried him as much as this.  And it made no sense to him.  It came in short spurts, with a rapid succession of pictures that collectively meant nothing.  At least, nothing he had ever seen before.  The words that came to mind were extraneous, like obelisk and ancient, real doom and gloom stuff.  The only real image he had was a key, one that can open the door to something too dangerous to unleash on the world.

He had spent the last few weeks searching for any trace of the images that had plagued his dreams.  Finally, he had found something.  In a rare text in the archives of the national library was the mention of the obelisk of power.  The Aramaic language had taken some time to translate, but he had finally broken through that barrier.  The obelisk, once released from stasis, can destroy all life on Earth.  The key is the only thing that can release it from slumber.  Now his task was to find this key as quickly as possible.  Professor X had discovered that an old adversary was also looking for the key - an old enemy that no one was ready to fight anytime soon, Magneto.

**********************************

The bar was dark and smoky, with the heavy scent of sweat.  It was the kind of place that catered to convicts on the run and local gangsters.  No one asks questions in a place like this, no one cares.  And questions can get you dead, real fast.  

"I tell ya', dem freaks is ev'rwhere", the goon was slurring his words as he guzzled his beer.  "And that school up there is full o 'em."

Sitting at a table in a dark corner of the room was a shadowy outline shuffling cards carefully watching the drunk and listening to every word.  

"I tell ya', we should do someth'n about 'em.  It ain't right, they ain't human".  

The stranger in the corner finally speaks up, "What you suppose we do, mon ami?"  His accent was obviously southern with a mixture of French, the accent of the bayous of Louisiana.  

The drunk turns around to look in the direction of the voice, lifts his beer into the air as if he were making a toast, and said, "We should go up there and burn 'em out!  Who's wit me?"

With that, the stranger in the corner leans forward into the dim light so the others in the room can see his full form.  The first thing that was noticeable was the piercing red on black eyes as he stared at the drunk.  "Dat's no very neighborly.  Why don't you try Gambit first.  If you can take  out de Gambit, den maybe you'll have a chance with de 'freaks' at de mansion".  

With that, the stranger stood holding a deck of cards in one hand, and a glowing card in the other.  The room was suddenly still and quiet as all eyes fixed on the stranger.  The drunk, still holding his beer in the air, started to tremble as he stared at the glowing card.  He slowly lowered his glass and turned back to the bar as he said, "I don't want no trouble.  I'm just a stupid old drunk.  Live and let live I always say".   

"I t'ought you might feel dat way".  The stranger gets up and leaves the bar.  _Stupid dogs_, he thought as he put his cards in his pocket and headed for the school.  What puzzled him most is why he even cared.  He had never before let comments from thugs bother him.  But, something about being called a freak, just didn't sit well with him.  What's more, why was he going to this mansion?  He had these feelings lately, these urges that he needed to be there.  Images had come into his mind and he wanted to see where it leads.

****************************************

The time had passed slowly as he waited for the cover of darkness.  He had cased the place for two nights in a row and had the routine down.  His mutation gave him the ability to see very subtle degrees of light, areas of the spectrum that most could not see.  This was very helpful when trying to avoid electronic surveillance and laser security systems.  But, his special talents had nothing to do with mutation.  He was a master thief, born into a guild that trained him in the art of stealth.  He could be in and out of even the most secure complex without so much as a motion detector noticing.  He was quite impressed, however, at the security of this "school for the gifted".  _Why_, he wondered, _would a school need such defenses?  Then, as if to answer his question, he recalled the stand off in the bar. _

He scaled the outer wall without breaking a sweat.  He moved like the shadows through the complex, carefully avoiding the motion detectors and lasers that were scanning the grounds.  He made it all the way to the trees at the perimeter of the yard leading to the front door, where he climbed up and perched onto a limb, waiting for the opportune time to breach the mansion walls.  It was in the wee hours of the morning when he prepared to make his move.  

Suddenly, he noticed a figure moving onto a balcony on the second floor.  This was unexpected and he crouched back low against the limb as he watched.  The figure was a woman wearing a thin night gown.  He could see in the moonlight that she had long, flowing red hair with an odd streak of white down one side.  The wind was blowing softly and he watched her turn into it as if to face Mother Nature herself.  The breeze caused her gown to press against her body, outlining her sensual shape.  She raised her arms to the side and let the wind engulf her fully.  Her beautiful mane flowed backwards as she closed her eyes.  He watched this with great interest and desire.  He never imagined that the freaks in this place would be so lovely.  She looked to him as if she wished she could fly.  

The more he watched her, the more fascinated he became.  He felt a warm longing developing inside and his breathing became labored as he moved to steady himself on the limb.  What was wrong with him, he wondered.  He was no stranger to lust and was very experienced with the fairer sex.  But, this was different.  It was not a feeling he had ever had before, not completely lust.  He was suddenly overcome with feelings for this strange figure, a woman he had never met, and he had a sense that his path and hers were destined to intertwine.  She turned and looked his direction.  He held his breath and remained very still.  It was almost as if she knew he was there.  He continued to watch as she finally turned and went back inside.  He waited another half hour until he thought she may be asleep, and then made his move.

He pulled out his staff and jumped from the tree.  He ran over to the mansion wall and used the staff to vault himself to the second floor balcony.  Managing to wrap his legs around the railings, he pulled himself onto the balcony.  With cat-like moves, he slipped into the room of the enchanting creature he watched so intently earlier.  He eased over to the side of her bed and stared at her face, memorizing every line before moving away toward the door.  He slipped around the upper floors of the mansion rather easily, noting all the corridors and rooms.  He then made his way to the lower level.  

_Impressive_, he thought as he entered the war room.  _A t'ief could really rack up in a place like dis.  Satisfied that he had spent enough time perusing through the mansion, he moved back to the main level.  "Guess it's about time Gambit let dem know he's here."  Looking around, he spotted a vase.  Using his staff, he sent the vase crashing to the floor and waited for someone to arrive.  _

He didn't have to wait long as Wolverine had already sensed something was wrong.  He had been passing by Rogue's room on the way to his own when he smelled something different, someone that didn't belong.  Right away he started searching the manner.  His animal instincts on overload, allowing him to move just as quietly as the thief he was hunting.  The sound of the breaking porcelain was the one piece he needed to pinpoint exactly where in the mansion the intruder was located, not that he wouldn't have found him eventually.   

Gambit was standing in the corridor just below the stairs.  He had expected someone to come from the second level and was caught off guard when Wolverine pounced from the side, razor sharp claws fully extended.  The force of Wolverine's body pushed Gambit back against the wall.  Wolverine pinned him by the neck with his left hand, a blade on each side and, with the right arm back and claws extended, prepared to slice into the intruder.  

Slowly, he extended the middle blade of his left hand towards Gambit's throat as he gritted his teeth and snarled, "Tell me why I shouldn't run you through, bub".  

"Tell Gambit why he shouldn't blow off your favorite parts".  Wolverine's eyes widened as he looked down and noticed a glowing card between his legs.  He looked back up at the red eyed thief, let out a growl and extended the blade further slightly piercing the skin.  Blood began to show at the site of Wolverine's blade and Gambit shoved the card harder into Wolverine's groin.  

"LOGAN" yelled the Professor, "Let him go!"  Wolverine didn't even flinch.  He continued to stare at Gambit, and the Cajun continued to stare back.  Neither was going to give.  

"Why should I release this piece of filth?  He broke in here and no telling what he's sabotaged" he spit out.  

"Because I invited him", the Professor finally explained.  With that revelation, Wolverine slowly turned and looked at the Professor.  "What do you mean you invited him?" he couldn't believe what Charles had just said.

"I invited him, now please let him go".  A small crowd had started to gather at the top of the stairs.  Wolverine slowly withdrew his blades into their sheaths.  "Do you mind, bub?" he stated referring to the glowing card being held against his lower torso.

"Sorry, mon ami." Gambit replied sarcastically has he withdrew the card to his pocket and reached up to inspect his wound.  

The Professor looked to the students at the top of the staircase and ordered them all back to their rooms.  He then looked at Gambit and asked him to follow him into the study.  Wolverine trailed behind still agitated at the whole scene.  The commotion had caused Cyclops and Jean to come down and inspect what was going on.  They too entered the study to make sure both Gambit and Wolverine played nice.

"Who is this clown, Professor, and how come, if you invited him, he decided to break in the back door in the middle of the night?  Most people would have chosen a decent hour and they would've rung the doorbell."  Cyclops was a little angry himself, and the words came out harsh and demanding.

"His name is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit", Storm answered as she walked into the study to join the group.  Gambit's eyes widened as he gazed upon the beautiful, white haired mutant.  

"It's been a long time, weather witch", he mused as he settled into the chair he occupied.  

"I see you haven't changed much Remy, what a shame", she countered with a smirk on her face.  

"Somebody better start doing some explaining before I really lose my temper", Wolverine continued to stand as he was too wound up to sit anywhere.  And, he wanted to be ready in case he needed to jump on the thief again.

The Professor took a deep breath and began to explain.  "You know that I have been doing some extensive research lately and have been distracted.  I have been having visions for the past month or so of things I believe are to come.  The dreams have only been brief glimpses and I had not been able to put the pieces together until a few days ago.  I found an obscure passage in an ancient text in the National Library.  This passage speaks of an object of immense power.  This obelisk, once activated, can wipe out all human life on Earth.  It is a cleansing, if you will.  I believe that Magneto is trying to find this object and use it against all non-mutants, to reshape the world in his image.  To have a world devoid of those who do not possess the mutation genes and special gifts.  We must find this obelisk first and destroy it, at all costs."

"That still don't explain why you invited this garbage to break into our house", Cyclops interrupted, still anxious to understand what the intruder was doing here.

At this point, Remy leaned forward and looked around at each of them.  "Your Professor want Gambit to steal a key".  And without breaking stride, he looked straight at the Professor and finished his statement in French, "oui?"

Taken slightly aback by this revelation from the new mutant in his presence, the Professor nodded.  "Yes, this is true.  The key is heavily guarded in what many would consider an impenetrable fortress.  Yet I know Magneto, and he will stop at nothing to obtain the key once he discovers it."  The Professor rolled towards Gambit and was within a few feet, looking him straight in the eye.  "Will you help us?"  

Gambit stared back at the Professor for what seemed like hours.  The room was very quiet and he was conscious of all eyes upon him.  Finally, he leaned back in the chair and said "No".  

With that, Wolverine came unglued.  "We don't need this piece of filth, Professor.  We can get this damn key without him."

"I disagree, Logan", Storm countered.  "His skill as a master thief is the only thing that will get us in and out without detection."

The Professor continued staring at the handsome Cajun, trying to find clues in his expression as to what he was thinking.  He wanted to scan Gambit's mind, but his moral convictions would not allow him to do that without asking.  Jean, on the other hand, was not burdened quite so much with that dilemma and she attempted to read Gambit's thoughts.  As if he sensed what she was doing, Gambit turned and looked at Jean.  "You're not invited, chere.  Stay out of Gambit's head."  

Surprised, Jean apologized for her intrusion.  But, she now had information that the Cajun had unwittingly shared – that he may be empathic, albeit undeveloped and unknown to him.  Gambit was still looking in Jean's direction when he noticed a figure on the staircase in the corridor behind her.  It was the same girl he had admired on the balcony.  She was crouched low on the staircase looking back at him intently, trying desperately to hear everything that was being said.  Wolverine was standing against the window halfway between Gambit and Jean.  He was noticing Gambit's steady gaze in Jean's direction and the heat of jealousy began to build.  Then he realized that it was not Jean who had his attention, but another presence on the darkened staircase.  His keen eyesight and sense of smell told him right away it was Rogue, being nosy as usual.  Wolverine's eyes cut back to the Cajun and narrowed into a glare as a low growl rumbled in his throat.  

"Beat it, squirt", Wolverine belted out of the side of his mouth.  Startled, Rogue looked up from behind the banister and quickly scampered back up the stairs.  Gambit cut a glance to Wolverine, then looked back at the Professor.  "Gambit change his mind," the Cajun spoke up.  

 "Yeh, I'll bet", Wolverine muttered under his breath.  Remy didn't once take his eyes of the Professor.  The Professor, in turn, stared into the red on black eyes looking for some hint of what was going through this mutant's mind.  "Good", the Professor finally said breaking the silence and turning around to face the rest of the group.

"Gambit have one question", still looking at Xavier.  "You say you invited Gambit, no?"  Xavier looked back into the red-on-black eyes.  "Yes, I did say that".  

"Remy never have no formal invitation from you.  Remy don't know you before today.  How you do it?"  the Cajun questioned.

"I told him about you, Gambit" Storm admitted.  "The Professor said it would take someone with special skills to steal this key undetected.  You were the first, and only person who came to mind."

"Dat explain how de Professor here know who Gambit is.  But, dat no explain how he send for me."  Remy's eyes never swayed from Xavier's.

"I sent you a telepathic message introducing myself and requesting you come.  But, it seems my entire message did not get through to you, only flash images.  This is something I would like to explore further with you at some point in the future, if you are willing" came the Professor's explanation.

"Maybe in de future, when we know each ot'er better, Gambit don't mind.  As long as you don't poke too far" he said rather cautiously.

With an understanding nod, the Professor asked Storm to show Gambit to a room that had been prepared for him.  

**********************************

Storm led the handsome young man to a small room on the upper level of the mansion.  The room was quaint with such features as a bed, dresser with mirror, night stand, and a window overlooking the grounds.  Though there was nothing extravagant about the accommodations, he couldn't help but let out a slight whistle.  "Gambit no stay in a place dis nice in a long time" he said warmly to Ororo.  

"I'm glad you like it.  It's yours for as long as you need" she smiled back.  "Tell me, Gambit, what have you been doing with yourself since we last met?"

"You know, chere, a little of dis, a little of dat" he arrogantly purred as he winked to the white haired mutant standing beside him.  "And what of you, Beauty?  Have you missed Remy?"  Gambit suddenly reached his left arm around Storm's waist and grabbed her to him.  

"You're insufferable, LeBeau.  I am immune to your smooth talking charms." She said pushing him away from her.  "We have a job to do that, as much as I hate to say, relies heavily on you.  I just hope that my suggestion to put our trust in you does not blow up in my face."  With that she turned to march out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  He just smiled even deeper knowing that he had successfully pushed her buttons.   

Remy took off his trench coat and laid it on the chair beside the window.  He opened the window to take in fresh air.  From the ambience of the room, he gathered that it had not been used in a while.  As he leaned out the window, his eyes scanned the surroundings, taking in every inch of the landscape.  He started to think about the woman from the balcony, the one that had eavesdropped from the stairwell.  With a stretch of his arms, and a yawn, Remy decided to get some sleep.  _Plenty of time he thought as he climbed into bed and drifted off._

*************************************

"MYSTIQUE!  GET IN HERE" Magneto roared from the laboratory.  The sensuous shape shifter had been perched as a cat on a window sill in the front part of the house, watching the scenery outside as the leaves slowly fell from the trees.  Her afternoon relaxation was suddenly rattled by the angered shrill coming from the other room.  She leaped off the window ledge and changed mid air into the form she takes when not mimicking anything, a blue scaly feminine shape with piercing yellow eyes.  She sauntered into the lab as if Magnus were not even there.  

"What do you want, Magneto" she seductively purred trying to calm the floating mutant.  

"Why have I not seen progress on the location of the key?  I do not want the X-Men finding the obelisk and destroying it before I have the opportunity to complete my plan."

"We have tapped all of our sources and are very close to finding what we seek.  You must have patience", she said matter-of-factly as she moved to a computer screen and started tapping away at the keyboard.

Suddenly, he waved his hand and picked up a scalpel from the table, flinging it towards Mystique.  She looked up from the computer screen and her eyes widened as she watched the blade approach her at a rapid speed.  Her head jerked backwards as the scalpel came within a few inches and stopped.  "My patience runs thin".  He turned to leave the room, allowing the scalpel to fall onto the keyboard with his departure.  

Mystique looked down at the blade that had come so close to her face and cut a sidewards glance towards the door.  _Bastard_ she thought as she removed the utensil and began typing again.

*****************************

It was mid afternoon when Remy stirred from his slumber.  He bathed in the adjoining bathroom and put on a fresh pair of jeans that had been hanging in the closet.  Judging from the several pairs of pants and shirts hanging there, it appeared that the Professor had been planning for him to stay awhile.  He slipped on a blue shirt, but didn't button it up, leaving it open and hanging off of his body like a drape.  He moved over to the open window and sat on the sill with his back against one side.  He propped his right leg up, leaving one foot on the floor.  He put is right elbow on his knee to support his arm as he began shuffling cards.  Leaning his head back against the window frame, he looked out at the groups of mutant kids gathered outside for their daily training.  He was lost in thought over Xavier's proposal and didn't realize that he, in turn, was being watched through the door he had left open after returning from his shower.

_My gawd, he looks like a super model_ Rogue thought as she stood in the doorway taking in every inch of his frame.  Her breathing must have become harder without her noticing for he stopped shuffling the cards and turned quickly to look at her.  She startled at the realization that she had been caught.

"Oh, sorry, I-I-I was told to come and check on ya" Rogue looked embarrassed as she tried to cover.

Slowly, Gambit stood not taking his eyes off her and not saying a word.  He gradually moved closer to her, not wanting to scare her off.  "I-I didn't mean ta bother ya.  But the Professor, see, he was concerned cause it was so late in the day and ya still hadn't come down" she continued to stutter as she shifted nervously from one foot to the other watching the handsome figure moving closer to her.  

Still he said nothing as he continued his steady course towards her.  She could see he was within a couple of feet of her now.  "So, he told me to come and fetch ya if ya were willing" she said softly.  Standing directly in front of her, his deep gaze and silence made her suddenly uncomfortable, feeling vulnerable.  At first, she had not been able to meet his eyes for very long, averting her eyes everywhere but on his face.  Finally, she got her courage up and looked him straight in his strange colored eyes, defiant of his arrogance.  

He smiled gently and slowly raised his hand to touch her face.  "Don't" she whispered with closed eyes, reaching her gloved hand up to grab his and stop him from touching her cheek.  "I'll hurt ya if ya touch me", opening her eyes to look on his confusion.  "The Professor wants to see ya, and he don't like to be kept waiting", she stated with slight anger in her voice.  She felt like a fool and now her blood was beginning to boil.  She released his hand and turned to leave.

"Wait, chere", Gambit finally spoke causing her to stop in her tracks with her back to him.  Without turning around, she answered curtly "What?"  "Gambit didn't mean no harm."

"It's alright, you didn't know" she stated and started walking away again.  "Please, chere" his voice sounding more anxious now.  Again she stopped, but didn't say a word.  "What be your name, petit?"

Turning her head slightly but not completely glancing back, she answered "My friends call me Marie.  You can call me Rogue."  A moment of pause between then, and then she continued down the hall away from him.  _Marie_ he thought with a smile on his face.

*********************************

"Aaahh, good afternoon Gambit.  We've been waiting for you" said Xavier as the Cajun entered the room.  Remy quickly scanned the room to size everything up as he usually did when entering unfamiliar territory.  "Let me formerly introduce you to the other members of my team", he continued.

"This is Scott Summers, known as Cyclops" Xavier indicated pointing to the muscular yuppie sitting immediately to his left.  Gambit noticed that he was wearing red tinted sunshades.  "Next to Scott is his wife Jean Grey".  

"You de one want to read Gambit's mind, huh chere?" Remy smiled slightly as he took in the gorgeous shape of the auburn haired model.  

Without hesitation, the Professor continued.  "Yes, well, of course you know Ororo", the Professor motioned to Storm who was giving Remy the disapproving eye.  He knew from that look that he needed to be on his best behavior.  _Gambit always be good he thought as he met her glare with an upraised eyebrow and a smirk.  "And, finally, the man to my right is Logan, also known as Wolverine", Xavier finished.  _

Remy immediately raised his hand to his throat as he looked at the wild mutant.  "Gambit no forget you, ami".  Wolverine replied "The feeling's mutual, Gumbo", as he glanced down briefly at his lap.

"Please have a seat.  We've been discussing different scenarios for entering the compound undetected" the Professor explained.

"Gambit work alone.  Too many partners get sloppy, makes it too dangerous".  Xavier was not surprised at this statement from the thief.  He knew from the sparse records he could find that the Cajun always worked alone.  "I appreciate the fact that you have always worked alone, however it is imperative that we work together as a team if we are to be successful" the Professor protested.

"Yeh, Cajun, so that means you'll be working with me so I can keep my eye on you.  That's not negotiable", snarled Wolverine.

Gambit looked at the Professor.  "Remy don't like d'Loup Garou" pointing to the wild, hairy mutant.  "What if Gambit just leave now?" Remy asked sarcastically.  At this, Storm snickered slightly hoping that Logan did not see her.

"Loo guRoo?  What the hell did you call me swamp rat?   How 'bout I come over there and cut that smirk off your face, boy" Wolverine stood up angry with blades extended, ready to jump on the Cajun.  

"Logan, Please!" the Professor pleaded.  At this request, Wolverine withdrew his blades and sat back down, snarling at the Cajun.  "Now, Gambit, I understand your hesitation.  But I firmly believe that we will only be successful if we work together in this endeavor.  Now, please Remy, take your seat and help us."

Remy stood quietly, looking at his audience and pondering what to do.  Finally, he made his way over to a waiting chair and took his place.  

From the kitchen, Rogue could hear everything.  She thought she would fall out on the floor laughing when she heard Wolverine call the Cajun a swamp rat.  She rather liked that term.  _I think that's a good nickname for him_ she thought.  She continued to listen as the conversations grew louder and argumentative.  She busied herself in the kitchen, making coffee and putting away dishes, though she was careful not to make too much noise so that she could hear as much as possible.  

She noticed after awhile that the arguing had stopped.  Suddenly, she was startled by the arrival of another in the kitchen and turned around quickly to see the Cajun storm into the room, obviously agitated.  

"Damn!  Coo-yon!  Dis going to get Gambit killed", he said to himself with exasperation as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.  Rogue was standing to one side watching him warily.  Gambit stopped pacing and calmed his breathing.  He looked up at Rogue realizing that she was there.  "Your Professor be tete dure, chere".

"Don't you dare call the Professor names.  He's been fair with you so far, swamp rat!"  she angrily replied to him.  His mouth dropped open and he seemed somewhat taken aback by her comment.  "You misunderstand, beb.  Gambit call de Professor hard headed, stubborn." he smiled at her when he saw her face flush with embarrassment.  "You give Remy a nickname, no?  Must mean you like him."  _He is so arrogant she thought._

Rogue didn't respond.  She turned away from him toward the counter and kept cleaning.  Gambit stared at her until he couldn't take the cold shoulder any longer.  "What time it is, petit?"   "Around 6:30 I guess" she replied as she continued wiping down the counter.  "Remy got an ahnvee for some shrimp.  Want to come?"  

Rogue stopped cleaning and slowly turned around to face him.  "Why would I want to go anywhere with ya?"  Gambit knew he had to turn on the charm.  With a half-pleading, soft tone, he replied "Dis city be unfamiliar.  Remy need a guide to find anyting."  His smile broadened as he looked at her.  "Please" he whispered.

Her defenses started to weaken as she stared into his rich, dark eyes.  _What do I do? Her thoughts were torn.  _He is going, whether I take him or not.  The Professor would want me to keep an eye on him_.  _

"Alright, I'll go with ya" she finally agreed.  He bowed slightly, reaching his hand out to her.  "Mais, laissez les bon temps rouler" with a wide grin on his face.  She just looked at him in confusion.  "Whatever ya say.  After you", refusing to take hold of his hand.  They both left the mansion and headed into town on Gambit's motorcycle.

****************************

She couldn't remember when she had so much fun.  They had come back to the mansion in the wee hours of the morning, quietly entering past security with the thief's help.  He had walked her to her room and kissed her gloved hand.  They had talked about so much.  Well, actually she had talked about so much; her youth, her first kiss when she discovered her powers, rejection and abandonment, and finally acceptance at the school where the Professor was helping her learn to control her gifts.  He had listened intently, absorbing everything.  Yet, she did not recall him saying very much.  He answered her questions with short, anecdotal stories.  

She had shown him so many sites during the night.  Several times, while holding onto him on the back of the bike, her emotions ran high and she would grab tighter around his waist.  The feel of his body against hers was overwhelming for her and she had to close her eyes as she breathed deep.  She noted that he did not protest her tight grasp.  

Yes, he did not say much and let her take the lead.  Although, she recalled one strange request from him.  _Why did he want me to show him where the military base was in the middle of the night?  He had made up some excuse about an airplane museum that he might visit.  She shrugged it off and got undressed for bed.  As she lay there, she could not sleep.  Her heart raced as she thought of their adventure.  He was so smug, that she just wanted to slap the crap out of him.  But, he was so much fun to be with, and so very handsome.  He was not repulsed by her vampiric powers._

For almost two weeks, they had gone out every night together, staying out until the early dawn hours.  Rogue was having a blast.  But, she was beginning to feel the effects of a nocturnal life.  The night came when he went without her.  "You should really get some rest tonight, beb" he had said to her.  And though she so badly wanted to go, she knew he was right.  And so he left her for the evening.

***********************************

A knock came at her door.  "Who is it" she spoke up from her sleepy state.  

"It's Wolverine.  Can I come in?" 

Rogue climbed out of bed, threw on a shirt and some pants, donned her gloves and opened the door.  "Good morning, Logan".

"Morning?  It's afternoon Marie.  What's going on with you?  You've been missing classes, and training in the danger room." He had a look of concern on his face.  "I know you've been spending a lot of time with that thief and I don't like it.  I don't trust him."

"Wolverine, you worry too much.  I'm just having a little fun, something that I've been missing out on."  She rolled her eyes at him.

"I ain't begrudging you fun, Rogue.  I just think this guy's bad news".    

"I can take care of myself!"  She was beginning to get irritated at her teammate. 

"Alright, alright.  That's all I'm gonna say about it.  The Professor wants to see you downstairs."  With that, he turned to walk out of her room, pausing for a moment at the door as if he wanted to say something else.  She fixed her hair and face, then proceeded down the stairs to the Professor's office.  She walked in and saw the Professor, Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm waiting for her.

"What's going on?" she asked.  

"Marie, we need to talk about Gambit.  You've been spending a lot of time with him lately, every night in fact.  So much so, that he has not met with us to discuss our plans.  We really need his input and expertise.  Otherwise, I'm afraid he'll…" the Professor's voice trailed off.

"He'll what, Professor?" she looked at him anxiously.

"Rogue, we have a very important mission.  We can not waste time on" Storm began.  "On what, Storm?  Fun?" Rogue interrupted.

"What do y'all know about fun anyway?  It's like living in prison here." she whined.  

"Marie, please.  We know how much the last few nights have meant to you.  But, there is so much more at stake here." the Professor tried to calm the emotions that were beginning to run high. "We need Gambit or all may be lost."

No one had noticed the figure standing in the doorway, as all concentration was on Rogue.  A whistle shattered the brief silence and all eyes turned on Gambit.  

"All dis about Remy?" he said as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Gambit, you have not attended any of our planning sessions and we are running out of time.   Everyday, we run the risk of losing the key to Magneto", Xavier warned.

"You don't need Gambit's help in no planning sessions" he smirked.  

"Listen up, Gumbo, cause I ain't gonna say this twice.  The Professor says we need you.  So, you're gonna meet with us to finalize plans and then we're going to get this key.  Understand, bub?"  Wolverine gritted his teeth as he glared at the Cajun.

"You mean, dis key?"  Remy said as he brought forth his hand, producing a stone tablet that was octagonal in shape.  He walked over and laid it in front of the Professor.  The Professor examined it closely, moving his hand across the strange engravings.  

"But-but how?  That military base is one of the most secure sites in the country" questioned Cyclops as his jaw dropped open at the site of the key on Xavier's desk.  

"Gambit tol' you when it comes to stealing, he works solo."  He was quite proud of himself standing there so smugly.

Rogue looked at the key, then she turned her gaze to the Cajun.  She began to realize that he had used her to find the key himself.  He was smiling when he glanced her direction.  But, when he noticed the hurt on her face, the crushed look in her eyes, his smile faded.  

"It was all a joke wasn't it?  A trick to find the key so you could steal it.  You never really wanted ta be with me, did ya?"  Tears began to well up in her eyes.  He continued looking at her and a lump developed in his throat.  He searched for something to say to make her understand.  

"ANSWER ME!!" She screamed.  Everyone turned to look at her and the drama unfolding between her and Gambit.

"Chere, you don't understand" he started.  "SHUT UP!!  I don' want ta hear it".  The tears were steadily flowing now.  She didn't care who saw her.  As far as she was concerned, there was no one else in the room but him and her.  "You lied to me," she continued.  Her voice trembled as she whispered "you used me".  

He was speechless.  He had never thought she would believe this.  He just didn't think.  And now, he was standing here watching her cry.  He had crushed the one person he swore he would never hurt in the world.  He hadn't known her long, but he had fallen deeply in love with her.

"Say something" she demanded.  "Marie, …" he wasn't able to say much as she cut him off.  "That's Rogue to you.  Don't ever speak to me again.  Don't ever touch me again.  Don't…." her voice trailed off as she turned to walk out of the room.  "Just don't" was the last thing she uttered before she disappeared up the stairs.

"ROGUE, WAIT" Gambit started after her.  Wolverine grabbed his arm and spun him around.  "You heard her, bub.  Leave her alone."

Sensing the tension building between the two men, Storm spoke up.  "Yes, Remy.  She needs to be alone right now."  Gambit turned to look at Ororo.  "Give her some time."  With that, Gambit looked back longingly to the stairs where he had last seen her, then he hung his head and walked out of the room heading for the garage.

There was a period of silence in the study as they watched him leave the room.  Xavier finally spoke up.  "We need to concentrate, now, on finding the obelisk".  

*************************

She quietly entered the lab, nervous of the news she must share with her master.  He was reading some printouts, very aware of her presence.  "Speak, Mystique.  Why have you disturbed me?"

"Lord Magneto, I bring you news of the key."  Magneto put his papers down and turned to face the blue mutant.  He stared directly into her brilliant yellow eyes, causing her to avert her gaze downward.

"The X-men have found it and it is now in their possession."  She braced herself for the anger he was about to unleash on every metallic object in the room.  

But, he did not raise his hands.  He did not even speak.  He continued to stare her down.  "Disappointing news" he finally stated.  She quickly looked up to see if she could read his face.  It was unusual that he would be so calm in the wake of failure.  _Why are you so calm_ she thought as she continued to search him for clues.

"It is of no matter now" he continued.  She was completely confused now.  _What are you up to Magnus_.  Magneto turned back to his papers.  "I have the obelisk.  Soon the X-men will bring the key to me."  She smiled as he started laughing uncontrollably.  _What a deliciously evil laugh she thought. _

***************************

He had tried to talk to her.  He wanted to sneak into her room, but Wolverine had made it clear to stay away.  Knowing how much the hairy mutant means to her, Gambit decided it was best to not test those waters.  She was miserable.  She barely left her room now, wouldn't eat.  _How could I be so stupid to think he was really interested in me_ she cursed herself for falling for the thief.

Finally, the Professor summoned them both to his office.  Both had appeared in the room about the same time, shocked expressions on their faces when they saw each other.  They stared at each other for a moment, and then Rogue turned away from him, making her way to a chair in front of the Professor's desk.  Gambit found his seat as well.  Xavier watched the scene intently with both hands clasped together under his chin.  As they both sat and faced him, he began to speak.

"Enough is enough.  You two must put your differences aside and work together.  Our biggest challenge is ahead and we need to be ready" he shifted his gaze from one to the other as he spoke.  

Turning to Gambit, Xavier continued "You were foolish, Mr. LeBeau.  Your arrogance could have cost you your life as well as jeopardized the very existence of humans on this planet."  Gambit started to protest but the Professor raised his head to stop him.  "You have got to learn to work with this team if you are to be part of it.  You have many talents, but there is much you need to learn."  

"And you, Rogue," turning his attention to Marie.  "You have so much to give, but your low self-esteem continues to hold you back.  You are ready to believe the worst in people when it comes to their relationship with you.  And you never give them a chance."  Tears began to form in her eyes and she slightly glanced towards Remy.  

"Both of you will work together starting with a training session in the danger room this afternoon with Logan."  

"But Professor…." Rogue protested.

"The decision is final.  The needs of the many outweigh the wants of the few, or the two in this case".  The Professor rolled away out of the office leaving the two alone.

Gambit finally broke the silence.  "Like Remy tol' you, chere, your Professor be tete dure."  Rogue just glared at him, then stood up and left the room.  

*****************************

The time passed quickly, she thought, as she watched the second hand of the clock approach the hour.  _I guess I better go get this over with_ she thought as she put on her work out clothes and headed for the danger room.

She entered the room and looked around.  Gambit was already there inspecting the staffs against the wall.  He turned to acknowledge her presence.  

"Hey, chere, glad you come" he smiled.  

"Shut up, swamp rat.  I didn't have no choice" she spit back as she walked to the other weapons rack to select her staff.  

He moved over to her.  "Rogue, Remy's sorry about what happened.  But, it's not what you think.  Gambit…." She turned sharply making he step back.  "I don't want to hear it, Cajun.  Let's just get this over with".  She pushed past him into the middle of the room.

_Where's Logan_ she thought.  Gambit didn't give up.  He approached her again and tried once more to explain.  "Marie, let Gambit explain".  

Rogue turned quickly bringing her staff around intending to knock him on his butt.  Gambit flipped backwards and brought his staff up to block her hit.  As fast as he had blocked the move, she brought her staff around the other side of her body towards his head.  He fell to one knee and let the swipe pass over him.  Brandishing his pole in both hands, he brought it up and struck her across the chest.  The blow was not hard enough to leave marks, but it did knock her backwards onto the floor.  In a flash, she hopped up and brought her staff around the back of his legs, knocking him onto his back.  She jumped on top of him, pinning his arms against his body with her thighs.  She bent down towards him.

"I told ya not to call me Marie" she said as she brought her rod down to his neck, slightly pushing.  Gambit looked upon her face and smirked.  "I'm gonna knock that grin off your face, Cajun."

"Promise, chere?" he smugly replied.  And faster than she could react, he brought his legs up around her neck, locking them in place and bringing her down to the floor.  He moved on top of her, putting his full weight against her body making it difficult for her to move.  His face was within an inch of hers now and he stared in her eyes.  She started breathing hard and struggling to free herself.  

"Not everyting Gambit say was a lie, petit.  He enjoys being close to you".  She stopped struggling for a moment and looked deeply in his eyes, searching for some sign to tell her if he was sincere.  

"I wish I could believe ya." she whispered.  "If Gambit no want to spend time wit you, why keep asking after you show him de base on de first night?" She had not thought about this.  _Good question she pondered.  He moved even closer to her, almost touching his lips to hers.  "Not everyting Gambit say was a lie, chere." _

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to control her strong desires to kiss him.   She could feel is breath on her skin.  It was warm, with a sweet smell.  She opened her eyes and was about to speak when suddenly the lights came on in the control room high above.  Gambit had relaxed his guard and she was able to shove him off her and quickly stand.  He, too, stood and they both looked up to see Wolverine.

"I think you two have had enough sparring for today.  Rogue, hit the showers and then meet up with Jean.  She wants to catch you up on your book learning".  Still breathing hard, she turned and looked at Remy for a moment, then turned to leave.  He watched her go with a sadness in his face.  

Remy turned and started to walk out of the room.  "Hold it, Gumbo.  I didn't say you were excused."  He stopped and turned to look up at Logan.  "We need to test your responses.  I have put the danger room on level 3.  It's not too difficult, but is rather lengthy.  Prepare yourself."  With that, Wolverine turned the lights down low and initiated the training session.  Gambit tensed up as he waited.  Then he started jumping around the room with acrobatic ease, throwing glowing cards at various points.  

Wolverine watched the training session along with the Professor, who had been in the control room as well just out of site.  "What were you trying to accomplish Charles?" Wolverine asked never taking his eyes off the session.

"I sense a strong bond between them, even now.  Unusual considering the short time they have known each other.  This issue needed to be resolved if we hope to be successful in our mission.  Gambit needed the opportunity to explain his actions.  And Rogue needed the opportunity to hear him."   

"I don't trust him.  Why is he so important to this mission anyway?  As long as I have worked with you, we have never gone to such lengths to work with a criminal" Wolverine snarled.

"He is the only one who can destroy the obelisk" the Professor answered.  Logan turned to look at the Professor, but Xavier never took his eyes off Gambit.

****************************

The sun was going down and all the students had gone inside for the evening.  Only Marie strolled along the garden path, thinking about everything that had happened.  She was trying to work through it all, what was real from what wasn't.  She didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"Good evening, chere" he smiled.  She turned and glared at him.  "What do ya want, swamp rat".  

"Do you always have to call Gambit a swamp rat?" he asked.  "Do ya always have to speak about yourself in the third person?" she sarcastically replied.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head.  "No, not always."  Glancing back at her, he continued.  "You really fight well bag daer."

She turned away from him so he could not see the angst in her face.  He took in a deep breath and moved closer to her.  "So, your Professor wants us to work together.  Dat should be fun." again he was smiling.  Still she kept her back to him and said nothing.  His shoulders dropped in a defeated motion, lowered his head and said "Chere, you can no boude forever."  

Without turning, Rogue replied "I don't know what that means."   Gambit looked up at her, a wave of relief coming over him at the response he finally got from her.  "It means be angry, petit.  You can no be angry at Gambit forever, weh?"  

She turned to look at him.  "Tell me, Gambit, how do you say 'I feel like crying' in your speak?"  He blinked his eyes and replied "J'ai gros couer".   Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered "J'ai gros couer" and turned away from him.  He cursed himself for making her cry again.  

"What can Remy do to make you believe he wants to be wit you?" Gambit pleaded.  

"There's nothing you can do.  I can't believe you.  Logan was right, you are a thief, a natural-born liar.  Maybe, if I had telepathic powers like Jean, I could just scan you to see what you really think.  But I don't."  She paused for a moment to swallow, before finishing.  "Just go away".  

Gambit lowered his head and shook it.  Then, he looked up at her as he realized what he had to do.  "Daer is a way, chere".  He moved towards her, closing the gap between them.  He grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.  He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.  Almost immediately, he felt his life leaving him.  Her eyes widened as she absorbed him.  Almost a minute had passed before her instincts took over.  She pushed him off and he fell backwards onto the ground.  

A flood of memories filled her mind.  She reached out to a garden statue close by to steady herself.  She grabbed her head with her left hand while her right hand held onto the statue.  Gambit was dazed.  In his stupor, he saw the statue glowing red.  He reached up toward Rogue.  "Marie" he desperately called out trying to reach her.  Still holding her head, she glanced at him and then noticed the statue glowing.  She screamed and jumped away just as it exploded into dust, knocking her out as she hit the ground.  Pieces flew everywhere hitting Gambit in the head sending him to unconsciousness.

**********************************

Slowly he awakened.  The lights overhead hurt his eyes and he squinted as he groaned.  He raised up on one elbow and looked around.  He was in the infirmary.  

"Welcome back, Mr. LeBeau" Jean's soft voice sounded like a freight train in his ears.  He almost felt like he had a severe hangover, without the fun leading up to it.  "You took quite a bump on the head.  You'll have a nasty headache for awhile, I'm afraid."  She walked over and stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

He took it out and sat up on the bed.  "Where's Rogue?" he demanded.  Jean stood directly in front of the Cajun with an irritated look on her face.  "We're most concerned of a concussion."  With that she snatched the thermometer from his hand and pushed it back in his mouth.  "Now don't take that out again, or you'll have to deal with me."

He just looked at her dumbfounded, and then smiled as he nodded in acknowledgement that she was in charge.  

Jean continued, "We found you both in the garden after the loud explosion.  You were both unconscious.  Marie woke up a while ago and we gave her a clean bill of health.  She was concerned for you, but I made her leave and go upstairs to get some rest."

Jean walked back over to the bed and removed the thermometer from his mouth, taking a moment to take a reading.  She then turned back towards the sink to begin sterilizing it.  "The Professor is not very happy with you two right now.  After all, that was one of his favorite garden statues."  

Gambit didn't even respond to this.  He didn't care about some concrete and plaster.  He was only concerned about Rogue.  "Is she alright?" he asked. 

At first, Jean was going to make him suffer by not telling him.  She had decided to give him a piece of her mind.  But, his emotions were unchecked and she could feel his anxiety.  After looking at his face and seeing the pleading in his eyes, she decided not to be cruel.

"She is strong, Remy.  She will be fine if we just give her time."  Then, Jean moved closer to him, extended her hand under his chin and lifted his face to look on her.  "Why did you let her absorb you?"

Gambit looked at her for a minute, the jerked his face away.  "It was de only way she would believe".  Jean lowered her eyes for a minute, then told Gambit that he checked out fine and was free to leave.  She told him he needed to rest, and that the Professor would want to see him in a while.

***********************************

Gambit made his way to Rogue's room.  He raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself.  He placed his hand flat against the door and lowered his head.  He was about to turn and leave when the door opened.  He just stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say.  She also looked at him for a long time before finally inviting him in.  She sat down on her bed, looking out of the window on the other side.  He continued standing in the doorway, not sure what to do.  He heard some noises on the stairway and finally made the decision to enter and close the door.  Their complicated relationship had already been too much of a spectator sport.

He moved toward a chair in her room and sat down.  "Are you alright, chere" he asked with sincere concern.  She lowered her head for a moment, then turned to face him.

"Yeh, I'm fine" she replied.  "I guess I know now how ya really feel about me.  Hell of a way for you to let me know."

"You wouldn't believe it otherwise" he countered.  Then he shift uncomfortably in his chair.  "Chere, Gambit not sure how much you see.  If daer's anyting you saw dat…" his voice trailed off.

"I saw what I needed to, Cajun.  We didn't have enough contact for me to get any deep memories" she interrupted with a smile on her face.

He blew out a deep breath, not realizing that he had been holding it.  "Forgive Remy, beb?"

She hesitated for a moment, then smiled wider as she replied "Yes, sugah, I forgive ya". 

*****************************

The Professor assembled all his X-Men in the war room.  Gambit and Rogue sat side by side, as did Jean and Scott.  Wolverine stood alone against the wall while Storm took her place next to the Professor.  

"I gathered you all because the time has come.  Magneto has found the obelisk and is moving it here.  It won't take him long to learn it's secrets, and then he will come for the key.  We must act now to destroy the obelisk."  

"Professor, how do you know that Magneto has this obelisk?" questioned Scott.

"He sent me a message" the Professor replied.

"That's convenient.  Smells like a trap to me" growled Wolverine.

"Of course it's a trap.  But we shall prevail.  Right, Professor?" Storm was defiant in her statements.

Jean could sense the worry in the Professor.  She grabbed Scott's hand and held tight.  Discussions continued among them as to the best way to attack.  Gambit had been quietly listening to everything.  Finally, he spoke up interrupting the meeting.

"Gambit have one question, Professor" looking right at Xavier.  "What you want Gambit do?"

"You have the most important part of all.  You will destroy the obelisk." 

"Why does he get that honor?" Cyclops demanded.  "We can't trust him to do this."

Gambit cut a dirty look at Scott and then looked back at the Professor.

"Gambit possesses the ability to take the potential energy of any object and excite it to the point of explosion" the Professor explained. "From everything I have discovered about the obelisk, it can not be destroyed from the outside by any weapon.  It can only be destroyed from within."  

"It's too dangerous for Gambit, Professor.  I won't let ya send him on a suicide run."  Rogue stood up in protest.

"Chere, Gambit make it out in plenty of time to take you on de town to celebrate" Remy grabbed her arm and coaxed her back into her seat.

"Professor, if the key activates this object, and we are in possession of the key, why do we not just destroy it and be done?" Storm queried.

"Great idea, Storm" Wolverine stood up with blades extended and headed for the safe where the key was being kept.  He was set on destroying the tablet and putting an end to the matter.

"NO LOGAN!" Xavier exclaimed causing Logan to stop in his tracks.  "You don't understand.  The key controls the obelisk.  As long as the key is in tact, then it is dormant.  But, if the key were to ever be destroyed, the obelisk will awaken and cleanse the Earth.  This is what I have translated from the ancient text."  

"Where did this thing come from Professor?  Who would create such a weapon?" Jean asked.

"That is unknown to me, Jean.  The only texts I have been able to find talk about the object after it is already here, but not the origins.  My suspicions are that it is centuries old alien technology" and with this last statement from the Professor, Wolverine turned away from the safe.  

"Great, so we have no choice but to go into Magneto's trap and fight our way through so that Gumbo here can lay his hands on this obelisk.  Sounds like fun."

"Yes, Logan.  I know it is a trap.  But we do have one thing in our favor.  Magnus does not know about Gambit or his abilities.  He won't be expecting that.  We will take advantage of this by sending in two teams.  Logan, Cyclops, Storm and Jean, you will go in head on.  Your job will be to keep Magneto and his team busy by pretending to be after the obelisk.  In the meantime, Gambit and Rogue will come in from the other side.  Make your way to the object, set the explosion in motion and get out of there quickly.  Rogue, it will be your job to help him get there and then send out the warning to the rest of the group when it's time to leave.  Does everyone understand their roles?" the Professor asked.

"Good, then prepare yourselves.  We will leave in two hours" concluded Xavier.

*****************************

The four team members moved quietly towards the entrance of the warehouse where Magneto was waiting.  There was no resistance in site.  

"Jean, do you sense anyone close by?" Scott said in a low tone.  

Closing her eyes to use her telepathic abilities, Jean scanned the surrounding area for anyone unfamiliar.  She shook her head to let her husband know that she could not sense any other presence.  They moved through the front door without incident.

"I don't like this, one-eye.  It's too easy" Wolverine sniffed the air to see if he could pick up any scent.  But, there was none.

"I'm inclined to agree with Logan" came Storm's response as she looked around uneasily.  The air was thick as if a fog had rolled in.

"Storm, can you clear our path a little" Cyclops ordered.

"Wind, heed my call.  Blow this thickness from our sight".  Storm raised her arms and both her eyes turned pure white.  A gust of wind came from nowhere and blew the fog away.  Just as the area cleared, they heard a female voice yell "NOW" and all hell broke loose.  

The shots came from all directions and the X-Men were pinned.  Storm flew straight up and commanded lightning bolts towards different parts of the building, striking as many targets as she could.  Suddenly, a laser beam struck the white haired mutant.  She let out a gasp and started falling.  Jean stood up, one hand on her forehead and the other straight out.  Concentrating hard, she managed to stop Ororo from hitting the ground.  

Cyclops had been firing his own laserbeam at anything moving.  He yelled to Wolverine to go get Storm.  Wolverine ran out from their cover to get Storm out of harms way.  Several thugs had come out to meet him, but it didn't take him long to dispatch them.  He managed to pull Ororo back to safety.  As he did, he couldn't help thinking _where is Magneto, something's not right?_  

**********************

Rogue and Gambit made there way through the sewer to the grate leading into the base of the warehouse.  They moved along the stairs up to the main floor where the obelisk was located.  They could hear the fighting start and moved more quickly.  As they passed through the door leading into the main floor, the fighting sounded fierce.  

"We'd better hurry, sugah.  They sound like they're getting the snot kicked out of 'em" Rogue sounded worried.

They moved rapidly through the last few corridors and opened the door to the store room.  There, before them, was an object of immense size.  It was a shiny black oval shape, and smooth in texture.  In certain parts of the skin, they could see engravings similar to those they had seen on the key.

"Cho! Co!" exclaimed Gambit.  "Gambit knew it would be big, but no dat big.  It may take some time for Remy to charge dat ting fully."

"You can do it, sugah.  I have faith in ya, even if the others don't" she looked at him with a confident smile.

"You make Gambit tink he can do anyting" was his humbled reply.

They moved toward the object, when they stopped in their tracks.  Hovering in front of them was Magneto.  

"Well, if it isn't some party crashers.  The action is out front children."  Magneto raised his hand and sent a can flying towards Rogue, knocking her out.  Gambit ran over to her to make sure she was still breathing.  He looked at Magneto with a snarl on his face and took out his staff.  He ran towards the floating mutant, extended the staff to the ground and lifting his body in the air.  Both feet came in contact with a magnetic shield sending Gambit flipping backwards to land on one knee.  

***********************

"Cyclops!  Something's not right.  We're fighting everything and everyone, except Magneto" Wolverine roared as he slashed another thug across the chest.

"Oh no!  He must be onto our plan.  Quickly, go find Rogue and Gambit.  Something tells me they're going to need you.  We'll hold them off" Cyclops ordered as he shot another round to the upper levels, sending two men crashing below.

No sooner had Scott uttered the command than Wolverine headed out to get to the other side where he knew Rogue and Gambit were walking into a trap.

************************

"Throw another volley at him, Gambit!" Rogue screamed.  She had awakened quickly and was now moving into position to drain Magneto.  Gambit threw some charged cards at him to keep him busy as Rogue moved within a few feet behind him.  She removed her gloves and was about touch him when he turned to face her.  He waved his hand at her, sending a magnetic wave against her shoving her backwards hard against the wall.  He then turned back to Gambit.

Gambit had let his attention slip momentarily as he looked in Rogue's direction to see if she was ok.  It was all the time that Magneto needed.  He lifted a 1 inch steel pipe and sent it flying towards Gambit.  It hit him in the right thigh, going all the way through and embedding into the wall behind him.

Gambit let out a scream.  He bent down grabbing the pipe.  He could not dislodge it from the wall.  Gasping for air, he raised up to face Magneto with an anguished look.  

"So, you are Xavier's secret weapon.  His great hope for ruining my plans."  Magneto raised another steel pipe and pointed it at Remy's chest.  "How pathetic" he sneered as he waved his hand and sent the pipe flying towards the Cajun.

Gambit reached into his pocket with his right hand and pulled out a whole deck of cards.  He charged up the entire stack and waited until the pipe was almost upon him.  He flung the cards with all his strength at the pipe.  The explosion against the steel altered its course.  Instead of hitting him square in the chest, it went into his upper left shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHHH….." he let out another scream as he was impaled yet again.  Tears flowing freely now, he looked up at Magneto.  The blood began to flow as he grabbed the pipe at his shoulder.  His head went back against the wall, he looked at the magnetic mutant and prepared for what was about to come.  

"What a shame that all of Xavier's hopes are about to fade, with the death of a single mutant" he gloated as he raised yet another steel pipe to send into Gambit's body.

"NOOOOOOOOO" came the scream from behind him.  Jumping on his back and wrapping both hands around his face, Rogue had awakened and attacked Magneto with a vengeance.  He flew side to side with her on his back trying to pull her off.  She did not let go.  She knew that if she released him, he would kill Gambit.  She continued to absorb him until he finally fell to the ground, unconscious.  She pushed him off of her and grabbed her head.  The flood of memories was almost too much. 

_I must control it, Remy needs me_ she thought as she struggled to gain her composure.  Finally, the voices subsided and she looked around for Gambit.  She ran to him and tried to pull the pipes out of him.  Each time she touched the metal, Gambit screamed in agony.  She began to cry, not knowing what to do.

"Use…uuhh…his power chere….aahh" he gasped.  She immediately understood.  Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the pipes.  She began to hover as she summoned all her strength to pull the rods out of the wall, and out of Gambit.  The rods began to shake, sending waves of pain through his body.  With one final scream, the bloody rods came out and fell to the floor.  Gambit collapsed.  

She ran to him, crying.  "Remy, say something".  He looked up at her through his own tears and smiled the best he could. 

"Help….me….to…..the…..obelisk…..chere" he managed to say.  She put his right arm around her neck and lifted him.  They started to float towards the object, but then she felt the magnetic power slipping away.  They dropped to the ground and Gambit winced in pain.  She grabbed his arm around her neck again and started to lift him.

"No….petit.  Wait" he gasped.  She lowered him back down, a look of panic on her face. "Gambit…uuhh….need to rest a minute".  His breathing was labored now as the blood continued to soak his clothes.  

Through their coms, they could here Cyclops yelling.  "Gambit, hurry!  We can't hold them much longer".  Gambit looked up at Rogue as he tried to catch his breath.  

"Chere, you must…take Gambit to de ting….and den leave."

"No, Remy, I'm not leaving you here to blow yourself up."  She was adamant.  He started to chuckle, but it turned into a coughing fit.  After a moment, the coughing past.  

"Daer is no way you can stay" he said.  

"I'm not going to leave, end of discussion.  Now, we have to go."  She started to lift him, but again he begged her to wait.

"Chere, please.  Gambit can't do it." His breathing was more erratic now.

"There all counting on you Remy.  The Professor said you're the only one" she cried.

"Even if you get Gambit to de object, he no has de strength to blow it." Gambit had his hand over his shoulder wound trying to stop the bleeding.  He could feel himself beginning to fade.  

She was holding his head in her arms, crying and saying no over and over.  He gasped for breath and looked at her.  "Listen, beb.  Whenever Gambit use his power, he feels de energy of de object grow.  You can feel when it is time to let go.  Once dat happens, you have only seconds to get to cover."

"Why are you telling me this.  Come on, let's go" she said as she tried to lift him again.  Through the coms came Storm's plea.  "Hurry, LeBeau, we are overwhelmed".  

"No, chere.  Gambit can not do it.  But, you can."  She looked at him in horror as she realized what he was asking her to do.  "No, absolutely not.  I won't take your life."

"Shh..Shh…petit, calm yourself.  You must do dis.  De team is counting on you.  Gambit is counting on you"  He raised the back of his gloved bloody right hand to her cheek to stroke it.  Rogue cried hysterically at his touch.

He looked into her eyes, showing no pain as his body was beginning to shut down.  "Marie, Gambit never say dis to no one.  Gambit……..I love you."  With that last gasp, he moved his right hand to the back of her head and brought her down to him.  He kissed her deeply, holding tight to her so that she would absorb all the power she needs.  She struggled to free herself from his clasp, but he wouldn't let go.  She could feel his life force flowing into her.  A wave of memories from deep within his mind pounded her violently, and she was terrified and awestruck of what she saw.  

She finally felt his hand release her and fall off.  She lifted her face and his head fell lifelessly backwards.  She lowered his head to the ground, whimpering and sobbing.  She looked down at his blood soaked body, and reared backwards letting out a wail that sent shivers up nearby Wolverine's spine.  He had found them, but it was too late to help in the battle with Magneto.  He saw the final act of the Cajun and the despair in Rogue's eyes.  

He rushed over to her.  She looked at him in a daze and sobbed.  "Go, quickly.  Don't let his act be in vain.  It's up to you now, Rogue."  His words sunk into her scrambled mind and she realized that she didn't have much time to fulfill her task.  She looked at Gambit's body one more time, then stood up and ran for the obelisk.

Wolverine looked down at the Cajun and moved to feel for a pulse.  His eyebrows raised for a moment, then he reached to pick him up.  "Look who I'm saving.  Aw, Gumbo, just when I was getting comfortable hating you, you gotta go and do a stupid thing like this" he said as he moved out carrying Gambit in his arms.

Rogue reached the obelisk and placed both hands on the flat side.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Gambit's powers began to flow out of her.  She could feel him with every release.  She started smiling as she felt the energy in the object grow more and more excited.  Behind her, Magneto stirred.  He raised his head and gasped at what he saw.

"NOOOOO…." he screamed as he tried to summon the power of magnetism to stop her.  But he was too weak.

The obelisk began to glow and a low humming sound could be heard.  At that instance, she felt it – the feeling that it was time to let go.  She took in a deep breath and let go.  With a satisfied look on her face, she turned and ran.  As she ran, she saw that Gambit's body was missing.  She smiled even wider as she ran with all her might.  She yelled into her comlink "It's done, get the hell out of there".  A few moments later, a fantastic blast took out the entire warehouse and sent a flame high into the sky.  

From the mansion, Xavier drooped over the side of his chair.  He had been concentrating hard to keep up with his team and provide as much help as possible.  With the destruction of the obelisk, the great weight lifted from his mind and left him exhausted.  _They have done it_ he thought.  _But at what cost?_

*************************

Weeks had passed since their success.  Gambit lay in a coma, half alive, half dead.  Rogue never left his side.  Ororo and Jean had begged her to take breaks, but she would not.  Defeated, they setup another bed near the Cajun and tried to make Rogue as comfortable as possible, reminding her to eat and take bathroom breaks which she did reluctantly.  She wanted to be there if he opened his eyes.  All she could think was Jean's words _he's lost a lot of blood Marie, it's in fate's hand now_.

Even though all his power had left her when she blew the obelisk, the memories stayed.  For days afterward, she struggled with the aid of the Professor to sort through them.  Neither had expected that Gambit's life had been so colorful, yet frightening.  The Professor admitted that, with the revelation of some of his past, it was amazing Gambit had survived.  Yet, he more fully understood the mutant's ability to block some telepathic thought, something he still hoped to explore when the Cajun was stronger.  

Rogue was laid back in a side chair asleep.  She was dreaming of their midnight rides on his motorcycle.  On the bed, a slight stir and heavy sigh came from the bandaged mutant.  Gambit slowly opened his eyes.  The bright lights above his head made his eyes hurts.  Instinctively, he brought his right hand up to shield the blinding lights until he could more clearly focus.  He started to push himself up in the bed and winced in pain as the recollection of his wounded shoulder and thigh came rushing forth.  He slowly looked around and saw Rogue sitting in the chair.  She had started to awaken and opened her eyes fully to see him staring at her.

"Cheerrree…." he sounded like a happy drunk with a serious southern draw.  He was still groggy and he slurred the word.

"REMY!" she exclaimed as she jumped to his side.  She reached her hand up to his face and he jerked his head unexpectedly.  She stopped short of touching him, the smile fading from her lips.  He suddenly realized what he had done and quickly grabbed her hand.  He took her gloved hand and put it to his face.  

"Gambit sorry, chere.  He just woke up and don't know what he's doing" he apologized.  The smile returned to her face and she was overcome with happiness at his awakening.

"We've been so worried, Remy" she exclaimed.  

"How long Gambit been gone?"  he questioned her still a bit disoriented.

"It's been almost a month since…." her voice trailed off as she recalled the events leading to his coma.

"Did we win, chere?" he snapped her out of it.

Her smile grew even wider, if that was possible, and she nodded.  She moved her hand from his face and brought her hand down to grasp his.  Rogue began telling Remy everything that had happened.  They were both staring at each other intently and didn't notice the arrival of Logan.

"Well, I see you're finally awake.  'bout time."  He probably thought he sounded pleasant.  But, he usually winds up growling his statements, sounding quite harsh and threatening.

"Gambit understood he owes you his life" he looked at Wolverine with an upraised eyebrow.

"Don't make too much of it.  I would have just as well left ya there.  But, then I would have never heard the end of it from Rogue." was his touching reply.

"Gambit t'ought so." 

"Yeh, well, don't get too comfortable with all these women falling over you.  Once you're out of those bandages, I'll be expecting you in the danger room.  I'm gonna kick your ass, bub."  Logan grinned and turned to leave.

"Wolverine…" Gambit called out to him.  Wolverine paused and looked back at the Cajun.  "T'anks, mon ami" with sincerity in his voice.  Wolverine's mouth opened slightly, then closed as he nodded and left the room.

Rogue was still beaming and holding Remy's hand.  Gambit rubbed his eyes and yawned.  Rogue took that as her cue.

"I better let ya get some rest" she said as she turned to slowly move toward the door.  She stopped and turned back to him.  "Remy, did ya mean what ya said before ya kissed me?"

"Gambit don't remember much of dat night, chere" he looked confused.  

"Oh.  Well, it's not important.  You get some rest and I'll check on ya in a little while" she smiled slightly and then began walking towards the door again.  

"Chere?" Gambit spoke up.  She had just reached the doorway and paused to look back at him.  "Yeh, Remy?" she replied.

"Gambit always mean what he say."  With that he closed his eyes to drift back to sleep.  She stared at him for a long while, then took in a deep happy breath.  Through her smile, she whispered "I love you, too."  And then she was gone.

The End.


	2. Author's Note

_Author's note:  this was my first fanfiction.  Since I published it all at once, I'm adding this little note to thank everyone who sent such positive reviews and also anyone who may in the future.  I really appreciate you!!_

_Also, I wanted to put in the infamous disclaimer I see in a bunch of other stories, so here goes:  I don't own the X-men or none of that stuff.  _

_Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
